


Fun in the Shower

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Shower Sex, Titfuck, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Yang knows what she likes. And she likes her dad. So obviously she should try to get closer to her dad. And how could she get a better chance for that than in when he's in the shower?
Relationships: Taiyang Xiao Long/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Fun in the Shower

**Fun in the Shower**

  
Yang licked her lips. She could hear the shower running in the bathroom. And since she had just left Ruby, there was only one possible person who it could be.  
  
Her dad. Which meant that he was naked. Which meant that his cock was bare. Was it hard? Probably not. But Yang wasn’t able to stop thinking about it.  
  
Yang had first gotten a look at her dad’s dick by accident, a few days ago. The door to his bedroom had been left open a bit and she had peeked in to make sure that nothing was wrong. And she had seen her father masturbating, pumping his hand up and down along his shaft as he looked at something on his scroll.  
  
It had only lasted for thirty seconds before Yang had found the willpower to pull away. But the memory, of that hard dick jutting up from his lap had stayed in Yang’s mind. She respected her dad more than any other guy in the world, even Uncle Qrow. And seeing him like _that_ had sent some funny feelings through Yang.  
  
Well, they weren’t funny in that Yang had never felt them before. She was a growing girl and she was very familiar with how sex and stuff worked, how you could get turned on by attractive people and what you wanted to do with them. Heck, she had some _practical_ experience with that sort of thing.  
  
Yang took a deep breath and reached down. She started to strip, hopping from foot to foot as she struggled out of her clothes. It didn’t take long before she was completely naked. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure that Ruby was still in the living room, playing a video game. Perfect, it would just be her and her daddy.  
  
Yang squared her shoulders and glanced at herself in the mirror. Yep, she was still one sexy looking lady. Nice, long, curly blonde hair, big boobs, an hourglass figure and an ass that only got better every time Yang worked out. How could her dad possibly resist someone as hot as her?  
  
Yang stomped down on the worries that he might and instead headed for the bathroom door. It took less than a second to open it up and then open the shower door, revealing her naked dad.  
  
“Yang?” Dad asked, turning and blinking at her. “What on-“  
  
He stopped as he registered what Yang was wearing. Or what she _wasn’t_ wearing. How her naked, teenage body was completely exposed, showing off every scrap of skin, from head to toe.  
  
Yang knew that everything was going to be alright when she saw his dick start to get hard. Yang smiled widely and stepped inside of the shower, closing the door behind her. The two of them were pressed _very_ closely together now. Not actually touching, but it wouldn’t take much for them to be.  
  
“Hi, Dad,” Yang said. She had planned for this to be a sultry purr, but it came out as a lot more embarrassed. She swallowed and glanced down at his dick, which was getting even bigger and harder. “Mind if I join you?”  
  
“I,” Dad said, looking his daughter up and down as the hot water started to pour over her, making Yang’s skin glisten. “I think that-.”  
  
Yang wasn’t sure what he would have said, because his hand had twitched out and ran down along Yang’s side. The feeling of his fingers against her and the _look_ in his eyes was enough for Yang.  
  
She went down to her knees, staring up at her dad. His dick was _right_ in front of her face. It looked _good_. And Yang could think of all sorts of things that she wanted to do with it.  
  
First things first, Yang leaned forward and wrapped her tits around the dick. It was a nice, big dick but Yang’s boobs were big enough that she could still bury it inside of them. Dad made a gasping sound at that and Yang could feel his dick twitching in her cleavage. But he didn’t do anything to stop her so yang just started to slide up and down.  
  
Yang knew how to give a titfuck. She had given five of them so far. And she was going to use every bit of skill she had picked up to make sure that her dad got to feel _great_ as she took care of him. And then, mm, maybe he could take care of her.  
  
Yang’s pussy was already dripping wet, streaming down her thighs as she gave her dad a titfuck. If things got to the point of her actually getting fucked, then Yang was going to feel _amazingly_ happy. She shivered and kept on going, lifting herself up and down slightly as she felt her dad’s hard rod pressing against the insides of her boobs.  
  
“Come on, Dad,” Yang said, looking up at him and letting her arousal wash across her face. “Please, I’m feeling _so_ horny and I want you so badly. Don’t you want me?”  
  
“I,” Dad looked off to the side, looking a bit guilty. “Yeah, I do, kid.”  
  
Yang smiled brightly at that and kept on going, bouncing up and down along the cock in front of her. That was making her feel _good_.  
  
Dad’s dick felt great between her boobs. Feeling that hard rod pressing against her soft tits, feeling the lust rising up and up inside of her, oh, Yang loved it so much. She was loving every single bit of this, from getting to make her dad happy to the hot water running over her to the heat inside of her stomach.  
  
The tip of his cock kept on appearing, poking up between Yang’s tits. She giggled and craned her neck forward, trying to reach down far enough to kiss it. She just wasn’t that flexible, not even when she stuck her tongue out. Oh well, it was still nice to just _look_ at it happening.  
  
“When did you get a body like this?” Dad asked, his hand landing on top of Yang’s head and his fingers sliding through her golden locks of hair. “I can’t believe it.”  
  
“Well, you always made me eat all of my veggies,” Yang said with a giggle. “That must be it!”  
  
Dad snorted and kept his dick pressed between her boobs. He was thrusting back and forth a bit as well, making his dick slide in and out of Yang’s fat tits. That sent another thrill through Yang.  
  
Oh, she was so _horny_ right now. She needed to touch herself so badly. But Yang just couldn’t see how to make that happen. She needed both of her hands to press her tits together so that her dad’s dick would stay wrapped up in her soft, hot, wonderful titties. If she reached down to masturbate, then what would happen?  
  
The best that Yang could manage was stroking her nipples with her fingers. And that _was_ pretty good, even if it wasn’t anything that Yang was going to cum from. She shivered and looked up at her dad, seeing him looking down at her with a lustful expression. Oh God, she was the luckiest girl in the world to get to do something like this.  
  
“I’m getting close, Yang,” Dad said, stroking the side of Yang’s face. “I’m not going to be able to hold out for much longer.”  
  
“I don’t care,” Yang said with a moan. “Cum on me anyway, Dad! Cover me with your cum! Let me see how much you love my body.”  
  
“I like it quite a bit,” Dad said, his voice a bit tense as his dick twitched inside of Yang’s cleavage. “Let me show you.”  
  
Yang looked down with a wide smile. His dick looked so _nice_ , so big and hard and wonderful. It fit between her boobs wonderfully and soon-!  
  
Further thoughts about that were stopped as Dad started to cum. Yang moaned, seeing and feeling his dick twitching inside of her cleavage. Then he was cumming, shooting jet after jet of hot, sticky semen up. It hit Yang’s face and landed on her boobs, covering her upper body in a thick load of cum.  
  
Yang’s own arousal spiked inside of her, becoming so _hot_ and needy inside of her that it was hard to think. But her body could still _feel_. And she could feel so _much_ right now, the hot pools of cum sticking to her body, covering her skin with thick, white seed.  
  
“Oh man,” Yang quietly gasped as she looked down at herself. “Oh _man_ , I can’t believe this.” She looked down at herself, seeing the thick lines of white on her boobs as her hands fell away from her breasts. “Thanks, Dad.”  
  
“Hey, nothing but the best for my little girl,” Dad said with a chuckle. “Man, you look like some kind of slut, Yang.”  
  
“I’m _your_ slut, Daddy,” Yang said with a purr as the arousal inside of her made itself even more strongly felt than before. “Want to use me like one?”  
  
Yang didn’t know what she would do if he said no. Cry, probably. Yang had never felt this turned on before. The lust in her lower belly was _pulsing_. She needed to get fucked so _badly_ , she needed to feel her dad’s cock pounding in and out of her right _now_. If she didn’t, then- ugh, that just didn’t bear thinking about.  
  
“Yes, I do,” Dad said, reaching down and pulling Yang up. “Turn around, sweetie.”  
  
Yang did so. The new position meant that the shower water could fall on her directly and the cum on her boobs was already getting washed away. That was a pity, but oh well.  
  
Now Yang was leaning against the shower wall, feeling the tile underneath her fingers. Her butt was pushed outwards, towards Dad. She hoped that he was liking what he was seeing. Yang sure liked showing it all off.  
  
He _had_ to be able to see how wet she was, right? How Yang was _dripping_ with need, how badly she needed a cock inside of her right _now_ , fucking her, making her scream and gasp and moan. How she needed something thick and hard inside of her and the only thing that could give her what she wanted was her dad’s dick.  
  
“Damn, you’re wet,” Dad said, resting one hand against her pussy and making Yang moan and squirm around. “Were you this wet before coming in?”  
  
“No,” Yang moaned, pushing back against his hand, feeling it stroking her folds. “You’re making me this horny, Dad. Won’t you _please_ fuck me?”  
  
“Heh, yeah, I think I will,” Dad said, making Yang sag in relief. “Get ready, you cute little slut.”  
  
Yang was _more_ than ready for her dad to start fucking her. She spread her legs, showing herself off as much as she could. There wasn’t enough space in the shower for her to bend over but at least she could lean forward a bit, showing off herself.  
  
Yang looked over her shoulder, running her eyes over her dad’s muscular body. He looked _good_. And the smile on his face looked good as well. Yang licked her lips, feeling the _heat_ inside of her. She swayed her hips from side to side, working her rear.  
  
Then Dad grabbed her rear, his fingers digging into Yang’s large, fat, perfect butt. Yang moaned, feeling him groping her. And feeling his cock rubbing back and forth against her cheeks.  
  
Yang would be up for anal if that was what her dad wanted to do to her. But what she _really_ wanted was for him to fuck her pussy. She _needed_ something inside of her right _now_ and if she couldn’t get her dad’s dick, then it would be her fingers instead, any minute now.  
  
Thankfully, the tip of Dad’s dick rested against Yang’s soaked entrance. She shivered and moaned, rocking back and forth a bit, trying to get that little bit of satisfaction that she _needed_.  
  
Then he pushed into her. Yang _moaned_ , not even trying to keep her voice quiet as she got fucked by her dad. It was _amazing_ , feeling his thick shaft pressing deeper and deeper inside of her, stretching her out, pushing her pussy walls apart and making Yang’s legs go weak at the knees.  
  
“Fuck, this is tight,” Dad said. “Damn, you feel amazing around me, Yang. Hot and wet and tight.”  
  
Yang smiled widely as her daddy told her what a good girl she was being. She rocked back and forth, looking over her shoulder and giving him a big, sunny smile. This was _just_ what she needed to feel! She needed to feel her daddy using her, fucking her, making the two of them feel good.  
  
And Dad quickly got down to making them both feel _very_ good. His grip on Yang’s butt tightened and he started to pick up the pace, thrusting in and out of her again and again. Yang moaned, the sound coming from the depths of her soul as she felt the lust building up inside of her. She didn’t have very long to go before she was going to cum.  
  
Yang moaned, rocking back against Dad. Oh God. Oh God, cock was good. It was so fucking good. She _loved_ it. And she loved getting fucked by her dad even more!  
  
Yan spread her legs a bit to let her dad pump in and out of her even easier. To let him go faster and harder. To let him make the two of them feel so _good_ as he fucked her.  
  
She could feel his dick moving so _deep_ inside of her. It was amazing, how great his cock was making her feel as it stirred her pussy up and spread it apart. Yang lustfully sighed as she got fucked, pushing her body backwards to take the cock inside of her, to make her feel better and better.  
  
“You’ve got one great body, Yang,” Dad said, his hand sliding up along Yang’s slick skin to rub at her big, bouncy boobs. “You must be a big hit with your friends.”  
  
“They can look but they can’t touch, Dad,” Yang said, her voice a lustful moan. “You’re the only one who gets to do this with me!”  
  
“And I’m going to treasure it,” Dad said, pinching Yang’s nipple and making her squeal. “Did you just tighten up down there? Heh, like mother, like daughter.”  
  
Yang didn’t reply to that. She just panted heavily for a bit, feeling the lust inside of her, spreading through every corner of her as her dad’s dick reached _deep_ inside of her, again and again. She moaned, arousal pouring out of her and running down her thighs. Oh, this was great. But masturbating and porn had shown Yang how much _better_ it could be if she could only get fucked for a little while longer. If she could just _cum_ , then things would be _amazing_. The one orgasm she had had already just wasn’t enough for her.  
  
Yang couldn’t believe how good it felt to get fucked by her dad. And doing it in the shower was just a nice bonus! Feeling the hot water pouring down over her body as her dad filled her up with his cock was _great_. Yang wasn’t sure if she could think of a more enjoyable spot to fuck in. She was quite willing to try some things out and see if there were, though!  
  
Dad’s hands were moving all over Yang’s body, touching her in all sorts of wonderful ways. Mostly he was paying attention to her butt and her boobs and who could blame them? Yang _knew_ how nice they both were. How they drove all the boys and girls crazy.   
  
Before, Yang had let some of them touch her and even touch them in return. Now that she was a taken woman, though, that was going to stop. She was her daddy’s little girl now and that meant that the only one who could touch her and fuck her was Dad.  
  
And maybe Ruby. Yang didn’t _think_ that she thought of her sister that way, but Yang had to admit that the idea of showing her little sister a new way to have fun was intriguing. And if Dad liked one of his daughters this way, then why wouldn’t he like them both? The three of them together, that was a _really_ nice thought, one that Yang was going to have to give some serious thought to later. And possibly some serious masturbation, assuming that she ever masturbated again except to put on a show for her dad.  
  
Yang came, though that was _surely_ unrelated to what she was just thinking about. She moaned, eyes crossing as she felt the pleasure rising up inside of her in the best orgasm that she had _ever_ gotten. She gurgled a bit as she felt the lust sweep through her body, filling her up in a wonderful, perfect manner.  
  
Yang twitched and gasped, her pussy clamping down _tightly_ around her dad’s dick. She couldn’t _breathe_ , she was feeling so good. The only thing that Yang could do was cum and cum and cum.  
  
If her dad hadn’t kept on holding onto her, Yang wouldn’t have stayed up on her feet. She would have slumped down to the floor, unable to do anything but _orgasm_. As it was, she could feel Dad holding onto her, keeping her close to him, making sure that she didn’t go anywhere.  
  
That was a _really_ nice feeling, one that sent some more wonderful tingles through Yang’s body. She shivered as reason gradually came back to her. Yang propped herself up on the shower and looked back at her dad. He was looking at her, a smile on his face as he stared at her.  
  
“Thank you, Dad,” Yang said in a quiet voice that was still _dripping_ with lust. “You’re making me feel _wonderful_.”  
  
“You’re making me feel great, too, honey,” Dad said, stroking Yang’s body, grabbing onto her and taking whatever he wanted from her as he kept on _fucking_ her. “I’m really liking doing this with you.”  
  
Yang smiled widely. She was _glad_ that Dad liked doing this with her. And surely they would keep on doing this in the future, right? They would keep on having fun, fucking each other.  
  
Yeah, there was no way that they would be stopping this now that they had started. Yang smiled and let her head hang down as Dad kept on thrusting in and out of her. Fuck, she was getting horny again as Dad kept on filling her _up_ with cock. She licked her lips and rocked back and forth against her dad.  
  
“I can’t believe how good your body is,” Dad said, squeezing one of Yang’s lower cheeks and making her moan as she felt him _claim_ her. “I’m going to be enjoying it a lot.”  
  
“Okay,” Yang said instantly. “You can use it as much as you like, Dad!” She shivered and licked her lips. “Do whatever you want to it.”  
  
“You might regret giving me a blank check like that,” Dad said with a chuckle. “We’ll have to see what I can do with you.”  
  
Yang shivered at the thought. She was dimly aware of the world of bondage and stuff, mostly knowing that there was a whole lot more that she _didn’t_ know. But if Dad wanted to do that sort of thing to her, then how could Yang possibly say no to him?  
  
Yang let go of the shower wall to squeeze one of her breasts. It felt _nice_ underneath her hand, her stiff nipple digging into her palm as her fingers rubbed her soft curves. She licked her lips and kept on doing it, feeling the pleasure rising up and up inside of her. Oh yes, any minute now, she was going to cum. She was going to cum _hard_ and she was going to cum because of her dad fucking her.  
  
Wouldn’t that be _hot_? Yang shivered and felt herself getting tighter around the shaft inside of her. Oh yes, just a little bit more, just a little bit more and she would cum, she would cum from getting fucked by her dad!  
  
Yang’s eyes were wide and wild with lust and delight. She was having the time of her life. Had she ever felt better than she did right now, getting fucked by her father in the shower? Yang didn’t think so.  
  
“I’m going to cum, Dad,” Yang moaned. “Your cock is going to make me cum!”  
  
Yang barely managed to get the last word out before she _was_ cumming. She gasped, her eyes going wide as she felt the pleasure sharpen to a point inside of her. She whined, foot stamping down on the floor as she felt the orgasm sweep through her like a tsunami.  
  
Yang made a bunch of sounds that didn’t come close to being actual words. She grunted and moaned, sounding like a bitch in heat as her pleasure swept through her in an irresistible wave. Her curvy body swayed back and forth as she felt the pleasure inside of her beat at her insides, scouring her mind white.  
  
Stars turned on and off in front of Yang’s eyes as she orgasmed, feeling the climax tearing through her insides. It wasn’t possible for her to think or to speak or to do anything but be a _slut_ right now, a slut who was having the time of her life as she came _hard_.  
  
Dad kept on fucking her straight through her orgasm, though he had to slow down a bit as she came because she was just so _tight_ around him. She made a panting sound in the back of her throat as reason slowly reassembled itself inside of Yang’s mind.  
  
“Damn, you can get _tight_ when you cum,” Dad said, stroking Yang’s hair. “The wonder of a teenager cumming, huh?”  
  
“Y-yeah,” Yang said breathlessly as she tried to recover from the pleasure that had flowed through her. “It’s, wow, it’s great. This is so great.”  
  
Dad chuckled and kept on fucking her, driving his dick in and out of her, again and again. Yang whimpered and squeezed down, feeling the pleasure. She didn’t think that she was going to cum again, not after two amazing orgasms so close to each other. But it sure felt nice to still get fucked by Dad, to feel his hands on her and his cock inside of her.  
  
Dad had settled into a pretty fast, rapid pace by now. He was thrusting his dick in and out of her pussy again and again, filling her up as he brought his hips back and sent them thrusting forward. Yang did her best to fuck as well, rocking back and forth. But the orgasms had taken a lot out of her. She felt _weak_ right now.  
  
But Yang wasn’t going to _stop_. She could feel how hard Dad’s dick was inside of her. And she just _had_ to make sure that he got to feel as perfect as he possibly could. At the very least, she had to make sure that he came. Two for two, that sounded more than fair, right? Right.  
  
Yang licked her lips and rocked against Dad, feeling his hard dick twitching inside of her. How close was he? Yang wasn’t really sure. Her previous experience hadn’t left her with a high opinion of how long teenage boys could last while fucking her, but, well, that was _teenage_ boys. And her dad was _quite_ the fullgrown man. Who knew how long he could last?  
  
And how good he could make Yang feel in the process. She shivered and kept on bucking back and forth, feeling the wonderful cock that was still stirring her up.  
  
One of Dad’s hands was on her boob and the other was squeezing her ass. Well, it was nice to see that no matter how old guys got, they still liked tits and ass. Yang smiled at that and then moaned. Her dad was reaching _deep_ inside of her. He was hitting her cervix with every thrust and that was making her feel _really_ good. She knew that it didn’t feel good for every girl, but she was one of the lucky ones who liked all _sorts_ of things.  
  
“Come on, Dad,” Yang moaned, closing her eyes and shivering as she felt the increasingly cold hot water splashing down on her. “Fuck me. Fuck your little girl. Fill me up with your cock.”  
  
“Such a dirty mouth, Yang,” Dad said with a chuckle. “You keep on saying that sort of thing, then I’m going to have to give your mouth something else to do.”  
  
Yang perked up at that. She was _good_ at blowjobs. The three guys she had blown seven times in all had all agreed that she was the best in the world at sucking cock. She couldn’t wait to show off to Dad how good of a cocksucker she was. But not right now. Right now, Dad was obviously enjoying her pussy way too much to even _dream_ of pulling out of her, not even to see his oldest daughter on her knees and sucking his dick.  
  
Instead, Yang giggled flirtatiously.  
  
“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Yang said in her best imitation of Ruby’s voice. “Help me to be a good girl?”  
  
“You little minx,” Dad said, chuckling as he gave Yang’s rear a light slap, making her squeak in surprise and arousal. “I’m going to have to teach you a damn good lesson soon.”  
  
Yang would _really_ enjoy that. She wasn’t sure what the lesson would actually be, but come on. With all of _this_ , how could it not be something that she would completely and utterly love? Probably not as much as she was loving the cock inside of her right now but it would still be something that she would deeply enjoy having done to her.  
  
“You’re not on the pill, are you, kid?” Dad asked, groping Yang’s rear as he fucked her.  
  
“N-No,” Yang gasped, feeling a shiver run down her spine as she thought about what he was saying beyond his words.  
  
“Then this is going to be quite the experience for you,” Dad said with a grunt as he thrust himself _deep_ inside of Yang.  
  
Yang moaned, closing her eyes and shivering as she felt herself get _stuffed_ with cock. He was so big and he was buried so deeply inside of her. She shivered, closing her eyes as she felt his cock twitching inside of her.  
  
And then he was cumming, shooting jet after jet of hot, sticky semen inside of Yang’s pussy. She moaned, eyes rolling up in her head as she felt the thick strands of cum clinging to her inner walls. It was making her feel _good_. Not quite good enough to cum but it was still a wonderful feeling, one that made Yang gasp and coo and sigh as she felt the pleasure spreading out from her pussy.  
  
And there was an even warmer glow that came from knowing that her dad had used her body to make her cum. That was a _really_ nice feeling, one that Yang was _really_ happy over. She shivered, licking her lips as she felt the semen soaking her pussy.  
  
“Damn, that felt good,” Dad said, giving Yang’s rear a firm swat. “Looks like we’re going to see if the old Xiao Long seed works just as well on you as it did for your mothers.”  
  
Yang shivered at the thought, a hand creeping down to rest on her belly. Her, pregnant? Pregnant with her dad’s baby? Well, if you put it like that, then it wasn’t such a bad deal, Yang thought with a grin. She slowly straightened up, feeling the tingling all over her skin as the lukewarm water washed over her.  
  
“Thank you, Dad,” Yang said, feeling _very_ good right now. “I’m glad that I could make you feel like this.”  
  
“I liked it too, babe,” Dad said, running his hand along Yang’s body, from her boobs down to her crotch. His cum covered his fingers and he lifted them up. Yang leaned forward and started to lick them clean. “And I’m sure I’m going to like it in the future, too.”  
  
Yang moaned around the fingers as she licked them clean, running her tongue along each of them. She could taste her dad’s semen and her own arousal. And she could distinguish between the two of them, too, because she had tasted her own juices plenty of times before.  
  
And with any luck, she was going to get to be _really_ familiar with the taste of her dad’s cum as well. She shivered at the thought and felt her pussy squeeze down around nothing at all at the thought of getting to do this again with her dad. Again and again and again and they could do all sorts of _other_ things as well.  
  
Yang had a few things that she wanted to try out with Dad already lined up. Sucking his cock, for one. Cooking for him while wearing nothing but an apron, that was another fun idea she had. And also… well, Yang had _all_ sorts of ideas and she was sure that Dad had some fun things to try out with her as well.  
  
Yang hugged Dad. Dad hugged her back. And if his hands came down to squeeze her butt, so what? Yang didn’t have the _slightest_ problem with that. She was just glad that her dad was holding onto her as she slowly recovered from the lust that she had been feeling.  
  
“Dad!” Ruby’s voice came through the bathroom door. “Hurry up and get out of there! I need to _pee_!”


End file.
